Venom Nights of Vengeance Vol 1 4
| Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Ron Lim | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = Stalked No More! | Writer1_1 = Howard Mackie | Penciler1_1 = Ron Lim | Inker1_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist1_1 = Tom Smith | Letterer1_1 = Ken Lopez | Editor1_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis1 = Within the Storm Mountains of the Colorado Rockies, Sean Knight, Beck Underwood, and Heather are about to be assimilated by the technorganic being that lives inside the alien ship. Unable to get free, they all agree to kill themselves with one of Sean's grenades in order to prevent the alien creature from threatening the earth. However, as Sean tosses the grenade, it is caught by Venom who muffles the blast in his hands. Both he and Vengeance have just returned after their battles with the Stalkers in South America. When Venom tries to pull off the technorganic tendrils, but it causes Beck and Heather pain. Sean suggests that the pair destroy the ship in order to halt the assimilation. Venom and Vengeance lash out on the alien ship. Sure enough, with the ship about to explode, the trio are freed from its grasps. While Venom leaps to safety with Beck and Heather, Vengeance follows after them with Sean. Figuring that this is the end of the Stalkers, Venom suggests that they all go home. However, Venom is incorrect, as an hour after their departure, Trent -- the last of the Stalkers -- arrives at the ruins of the cavern. There he begins absorbing the remaining energy from the ship in order to increase his powers and end the hunt once and for all. The following day, Michael Badilino has determined that Sean Knight has no information on Anton Hellgate.Vengeance came looking for Sean Knight in . Vengeance has been hunting Hellgate since and will until Hellgate dies in . Before going, Michael advises Eddie to make a choice between Beck or Heather. When he takes offense to this, Badilino explains that both women care very much about him, and he needs to make a choice soon before someone gets hurt. That's when Brock reveals that he can't choose either because he is too dangerous to be around. Michael can understand, but before they can discuss it further, they are ambushed by Trent -- now calling himself the Hunter -- who has come to end things once and for all. Eddie and Michael change into Venom and Vengeance, but neither can fight here without anyone getting hurt. Venom suggests they take it to the surface and strike the Stalker so hard he breaks through the ceiling and into the park above. There, despite his enhanced strength and power, Stalker is unable to stop the two vigilantes from knocking the lance out of his hands. Venom impales the Stalker through the stomach and prepares to eliminate him. However, the Stalker causes him to pause saying that he is no more a parasite than the alien symbiote that has bonded itself to Brock.How the symbiote bonded to Eddie Brock is detailed in . Venom can't believe this, even when the Stalker tells him that his race has hunted and killed many of the symbiote's race in the past.The Stalker does not identify the name of the symbiote race, however, they are later identified as the Klyntar in . That's when Trent's human side pushes forward and begs Venom to end his life, telling him how to activate the staff. Pushing the appropriate button, Venom charges Trent with enough energy to make him explode. In the aftermath of the battle, Venom is surprised to learn that there are other symbiotes other than himself and vows to find them.The fate of the Klyntar race and why the Venom symbiote thinks it is was the last of its kind is detailed in the Planet of the Symbiotes storyline. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Elizabeth * * Locations: * ** Storm Mountain * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}